Orange soda
by nagaruda
Summary: Trickster Jake doesn't want to break up with Dirk. He wants to be with him forever! One sided Trickster!JakexDirk. Contains same size soft vore with digestion and scat.
1. Chapter 1

Jake flew to Dirk's planet with Jane and Roxy. They had all gone into trickster mode and where going to Dirk turned around and saw them, giving them a confused expression. Suddenly, Jake ran up to him and tried to kiss him. Jane and Roxy giggled at this and flew off letting them have their "alone time".

Dirk dodged Jake's kiss. "That's it Jake, we're through" he told him. Jake just laughed and forced Dirk into another kiss. Dirk tried to pull away from him, but he couldn't. He mouthed the words "It's over." Into the kiss.

Then, Jake felt his stomach growl. It had been a while since he had had any sort of food at all. This gave him an idea. He opened his mouth unnaturally wide and shoved Dirk into it. Being in trickster mode made this an easy task.

Dirk only needed seconds to figure out what was happening. "Jake, let me the fuck out of here!" he yelled. Jake didn't answer. He just licked Dirk slowly. Dirk tasted like the best orange soda that Jake had ever had! He was amazing! Dirk tried to push his jaws open, but Jake's jaws where too strong.

Jake decided it was time for the next step and shoved Dirk's torso into his throat. Dirk kicked and struggled, trying to climb back up as the muscles in Jake's throat sucked him down past his waist. Jake laughed. "THAT TICKLES A BIT!"

Eventually, Dirk's feet followed the rest of his body into Jake's tight throat. He felt the muscles squish against him down and further into Jake's awaiting belly. Eventually, he landed in Jake's stomach. The cramped walls started massaging acid into him greedily.

Jake let out a small burp and patted his bloated belly which now contained Dirk. "NOW WELL ALWAYS BE WITH EACH OTHER!" he said happily. Dirk could hear the stomach gurgling around him and could feel the acid burning into him and turning him into nutrients for Jake's body.

He pounded and kicked at the walls "Jake you're fucking digesting me! Let me out!"

Jake giggled "YOU FEEL SO GOOD SQUIRMING ABOUT IN THERE! DON'T WORRY ILL LET YOU OUT EVENTUALLY. PART OF YOU ANYWAYS" He rubbed the bulge in his belly and kissed it. Dirk felt the last remnants of his clothes melt off. Now all he had between him and the acid was hair and shades, which seemed to be indigestible to Jake's body.

Jake decided to lay on his bloated Strider filled belly and take a nap. Dirk felt pressure as Jake turned over and got squished against the fleshy wall's of Jake's belly. The pain from the acid was becoming excruciating for Dirk! His skin and his flesh where starting to melt away from him. He heard Jake's heartbeat slow down and realized it was pointless to struggle. It had been from the second he entered his throat. Dirk curled up and clenched his teeth as the rest of him melted away.


	2. Chapter 2 warning: scat!

While Jake was asleep, Dirk's soupy remains got drained into his intestine. Jakes body moved him along, absorbing what it could from him to keep Jake going and moving it into Jake's blood. Dirk's hair dissolved without being digested, but his shades where still quite indigestible.

Eventually, Dirk (or what was left of him), moved into Jake's colon. It dried him off and put him into a compact lump. All excepting the shades which couldn't quite be compacted into it, even the bones. It was almost like the shades where Dirks last stubborn protest against Jake's body. Jake's bile had stained everything (except for the shades) green. Even a trickster's digestive track is abnormal. Dirk's remains where almost like a green cake with a pair of shades.

Eventually, they moved towards the end waiting to come out. The shades poked against the tight muscles keeping them in. Jake woke up, feeling the shades stabbing inside of him. He had never had to take a shit so badly in his life. It was like there was something clawing its way out.

There was no toilet around, so Jake pulled off his pants and squatted down. His anus opened up and he started to push Dirk out of him. The first thing to come out was the shades. It quite a relief as he pushed them out because of how hard and pointy they were. He pushed out a more compact lump that contained one of Dirk's femurs and a few of his ribs. It was hard, but not nearly as hard as the shades.

Through the entire thing, Jake kept smiling. It felt good to push Dirk out. Dirk was his now. He would always be. He kept going until he finally pushed out Dirk's skull. That was the last of him. Jakes anus closed up.

Jake looked down at the pile that used to be his boyfriend. He pulled out the shades and giggled as he fumbled with them. Dirk's remains also smelled like pumpkin spice cake as a result of the trickster's odd digestive track.

"YOU FELT QUITE WONDERFUL DIRK! I HAD AN AMAZING TIME HAVING YOU IN ME! NOW YOUR MINE AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" Curiously, he picked up a bit of the green pile and licked it. It tasted like pumpkin spice cake and orange soda!


End file.
